<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Lesson by Idnek83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082709">Private Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnek83/pseuds/Idnek83'>Idnek83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Clit Rubbing, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Idk how to tag it exactly but Leon goes ham on Soda's clit, Leon goes back and forth cus Soda loves both, M/M, Name-Calling, No Spoilers, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, afab language, but they are also in love, no dysphoria or anything, the boys are horny, they're in college btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnek83/pseuds/Idnek83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda has a problem and Leon just happens to know of an empty classroom they can use to solve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>afab language used for Soda's junk just so y'all know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soda gasped as Leon shoved his hand through his unzipped jumpsuit and into his boxers, two fingers immediately finding his clit with and rubbing <em>hard</em>.</p><p>He braced himself against the classroom wall and felt Leon press up against his back, arm looped around his waist and keeping his fingers <em>right</em> where he knew Soda wanted them.</p><p>“Shit, Leon” His words were cut off by a loud moan, as Leon continued rubbing him and he began to buck into his touch “W-we really shouldn’t - <em>ah fuck</em> - do this here.” He forced himself to pull his hips backwards, away from Leon’s touch, but only managed to press his ass into Leon’s hard cock.</p><p>“Shhh baby, you know you love it.” Leon smirked and adjusted his grip on Soda, keeping his ass pressed firmly to his cock and grinding up against him, pushing Soda harder into his rapidly moving fingers. “Love the idea of someone catching you like this.”</p><p>“I, ah, shit, FUCK! LEON!” Soda was getting loud, so Leon looped his free hand under Soda’s arm and held it over his mouth. It would keep him quiet, but Leon wasn’t about to let Soda just <em>not </em>use his mouth.</p><p>“Show me how bad you want it sweetheart” Leon shoved two fingers into Soda’s mouth and he immediately began to suck. “That’s a good little slut.” Leon took a moment to run his fingers around Soda’s mouth, feeling his cock jump a bit at the feeling of his sharp teeth, remembering how good they feel biting down on his shoulder. He shivered at the memory, then began to forcefully thrust his fingers into Soda’s mouth. Satisfied with how occupied Soda’s mouth was now, he focused back on his clit, rubbing tight little circles at a truly punishing pace.</p><p>Soda moaned around the fingers in his mouth and began thrusting his hips against the ones on his clit, loving the feeling of Leon’s hard cock rubbing against his ass as he did. He was losing himself to the pleasure and could feel his soaking pussy clenching around nothing, getting ready to cum. He moaned even louder, letting Leon know he was close.</p><p>Leon thrust a third finger into Soda’s mouth, filling it even more, and shoved him flush to the wall, not letting up on his clit for a moment. He leaned in and bit his ear. “Cum for me baby, cum like the slut you are before someone catches you.”</p><p>That did it, Soda was cumming before Leon finished speaking, screaming around the fingers in his mouth and seeing stars. Leon didn’t slow his hands until Soda began to whimper from overstimulation.</p><p>Leon removed his hands from Soda’s mouth and boxers and placed them on his hips, kissing down his neck and lightly grinding his cock against his ass, letting him know that he wasn’t finished yet.</p><p>Soda sighed and slid down the wall turning so he could sit facing Leon. He was blissed out, but he knew what Leon wanted, and was determined to give it to him. He reached up to undo Leon’s pants and got to his knees. He was tired, so he just opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting Leon take what he wanted.</p><p>Leon placed his hands on either side of Sodas head thrust his cock into his mouth, unwary of his sharp teeth, knowing Soda knew how to keep them out of the way. If he was a pro at sucking dick, then he was a god at getting his throat fucked, easily taking Leon’s cock deep without so much as gagging.</p><p>Leon pulled Soda’s head onto his cock as he thrust, and threw his head back. He was pounding into the mechanics mouth at a ridiculous pace, marvelling at how well Soda could take him. When he looked back down, Soda was staring up at him with lust in his eyes and drool on his chin. He was so fucking hot.</p><p>“Shit baby, you were <em>made</em> for this.” Leon felt his balls tightening, getting ready to blow his load, so he yanked Soda forward by the hair, burying his cock to the hilt and cumming down his throat. He held him in place until his cock stopped twitching, and pulled out slowly, savouring the blissed out look on Soda’s face as he did.</p><p>“Goddamn Soda-pop” He tucked his dick back into his boxers and wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>Leon ran his hand through Soda’s hair, before crouching down and kissing him gently on the lips. “You okay baby?”</p><p>Soda hummed and nodded, reaching up to place a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and pull him in for another kiss. “Never better.” His voice was, understandably, a little rough.</p><p>Leon laughed, reaching down and zipping up Soda’s jumpsuit, planting a few kisses on his neck before returning to his lips, parting them with his tongue for a deeper kiss. It was slow and languid and full of emotion. “You sure that wasn’t too rough? I feel like I went a little wild there at the end…”</p><p>“God, you sure did...” Leon froze, ready to apologize “And I fucking loved it man.” Soda flashed his sharp teeth in a cocky smile, earning him a light shoulder punch from his boyfriend.</p><p>“Don’t do me like that man, I was worried.” He laughed and zipped up his own pants before sitting down beside Soda, wrapping an arm around him and placing a light kiss on his shoulder. “Love ya, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Love ya too, Leon.” They shared a ridiculously sappy look, allowing themselves to enjoy it for a moment. “Ok, but we should actually leave before someone catches us.” Soda moved to get up, only to be stopped by Leon.</p><p>“It’s Saturday, no ones even here today.”</p><p>“<em>We’re </em>here today.”</p><p>“Yeah, but only cus you were horny and wanted to bone in a classroom.” Leon smirked at Soda’s red face.</p><p>“Y-yeah, but like, what if someone else has the same idea.”</p><p>“Mmm, fair… Y’know I locked the door right? No one is <em>actually</em> gonna walk in on us.”</p><p>Soda sat forward and stretched “Yeah, but I wanna take a nap, and call me weird, but I’d rather not do it on the floor.”</p><p>Leon grinned and stood up “But didn’t we just kinda ‘do it on the floor’?”</p><p>Soda’s face flushed again “Wha- I was kneeling! That doesn’t count! Fuck you.”</p><p>Leon winked “Maybe after your nap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instead of boning they braid each other's hair when they wake up from their nap, and it's very gay and very soft.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly I wish there was more content of these two, their personalities just make sense together and I'm probably gonna write more stuff just exploring their dynamic... or maybe it'll just be more porn, who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>